Choices
by Kanoue Aiichi
Summary: It was either my best friend... or my boyfriend. I don't know who to choose. These unrequited feelings I have for my best friend, I hope they can be returned. But... I have to choose between the two that I love the most. Who shall I pick? Who do I trust?


**A/N: **Heya! I know that I have not updated any of my other stories lately, but I just wanted to stick this one out just in case someone takes the idea and have it up before me! Well, it's somewhat clique? But not too clique! Some interesting ideas are in! Hope you'll like it. :3 ONE-SHOT! Oh and MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN MY DREAMS! MUAHAHAHAHA! *kofs* I don't own any MGLN what-so-ever. Moving on~

o-oo-o-oo-o

**Choices**

**By: Fate**

o-oo-o-oo-o

I don't remember why it happened, but Fate-chan and I have been seeing each other for a few months, a little after Yuuno-kun and I started dating. We're more than just best friends, I hate to say it, but we're more like friends with benefits. It started around the summer before our senior year.

I do remember though, how we ended up like this, Fate-chan and I. I can recall asking her how a kiss should feel like because my boyfriend tried to make a move on me, but me being me, I pushed him away—more like punched him to the next galaxy. Nyahaha. Of course, she was inexperienced like me so I didn't get much of an answer. The next question was, if she was willing to experiment with me.

She said yes after a time of thinking and blushing. I don't know why, but my heart was jumping out of my chest for joy after hearing her answer. I was... happy?

Happy...

How come I don't feel this way when Yuuno-kun says he loves me or when he's trying to hint that he wants more than just kissing? Well, I _am _happy when he says and does things, but not as much as now. Not as much as with her. Fate-chan.

After our make out session, I realized that I wanted Fate-chan, I _needed_ Fate-chan. She wasn't just good with conversations; she was also good in bed. Much more so than Yuuno-kun, not that I ever had sex with him. We've been having hot fiery love love every chance we got. In the shower, sleepovers and right after school at each other's house, during lunch even. I guess we both can't control our desires for each other.

Fate-chan said she didn't mind if I was with Yuuno-kun, but deep down I know she wants me to dump his sorry butt. She also said she didn't mind being just "friends with benefits" and again, I know she wants to be more than just that so I secretly call her my girlfriend.

Hey, I wouldn't call what I'm doing behind Yuuno-kun's back "cheating" because I need Fate-chan and she needs me. We're just fulfilling the needs we have for each other that no one can give us. Yuuno-kun doesn't seem like the type to be bothered so it makes it much more easy, not that he knows I'm doing this and that with the blonde anyway.

_2 months ago - Summer in Paris, France_

Fate-chan came with us to France for our summer vacation with my family. My mother didn't mind, so I brought my blonde friend with us since Yuuno-kun didn't want to intrude on our family vacation. A little after being in France for a few days my boyfriend called about flying over since he found out that Fate-chan was here with us and he didn't want to be left alone.

I told him to stay put in Japan and sooner or later he'll see me again. It took forever to convince him to stay since he kept begging to be with me. Finally though, Chrono-kun took his phone away and dragged him away to some party of his.

I get to be far away from Yuuno-kun. I get to be with Fate-chan. Alone. Oh how I'm thrilled with unknown happiness! Maybe because this is our first out of country trip together.

When we arrived in Paris, we stayed in the Le Royal Monceau hotel since mom and dad went out for lunch to spend time with each other and told us to have fun shopping or whatever best friends do. We decided to go party at this one club nearby. I believe it was called L'arc or something, however you pronounce it. We took the taxis to get there because it wasn't in walking distance from where we were staying.

When we entered, right away we both didn't want to drink, something might happen and we won't even know. It was fun until we both got separated due to these two guys hitting on us. This blondie took me away from Fate-chan and by the time I knew it we were outside sitting on a bench. I fixed my shirt because it was so thin it showed most of my skin and this denim short, it's so cold outside. _Mou, Fate-chan! It's all your fault for picking this outfit for me!_

Looking around, the club was huge! Well, outside was, inside was pretty decent and had a certain vibe to it that seemed welcoming. All the lights always changed back to purple one after the other, which made me smile because lavender seems to be my second favorite color.

The guy who I was with started chatting away about his bike and getting out of here to a hotel or something, I just smiled. I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't going to go with him either. He probably just wants sex. I was doing okay until he started running his fingers along my thigh. I froze and saw him trap me between the bench and himself.

Struggling was no use because he's three times my size. I tried to scream but he advance into kissing me to stop me from shouting. _No! My first kiss!_ Lucky for me though, I managed to have dodged his kiss somehow.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice made me look up, it was Fate-chan!

"What does it look like? Now buzz off. This one's mine," was the buff man's reply before he faced me again. When my mind registered to what was happening, Fate-chan was already holding the guy's arm behind his back and he cried out in pain. "Ow, ow! Ow! Okay, okay I'll stop! Let go! Ow..." he rubbed his wrist and walked back into the club.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" I shook my head. "Good. I'm sorry that I left you alone with that pervert. Let's get out of here." She hugged me close and all I could do was tip toe to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. Our first kiss. She didn't move afterwards, so it scared me, but after awhile she just smiled and kissed my forehead. "Let's go."

o-oo-o-oo-o

I woke up the next morning to find that mom had left a note saying that they went out for breakfast. _Again?_ I looked to my left and saw a beautiful sleeping blonde. I couldn't help myself but kiss her cheek, it was soft; I had to give her another kiss.

She started squirming and I pulled back, hiding under the blanket we shared. "Nn... Nanoha?" A yawn came and then the blanket was uncovered, "why are you under the blanket? Is it cold? Come here," Fate-chan mumbled before pulling me into a hug and started cuddling me. "Much better?"

"Fate-chan... are you sleep talking?" I could feel my cheeks burning. I got no response and looked up to see that she had fallen back to sleep. "Mou, Fate-chan," a yawn, "I guess sleeping more won't hurt."

Waking up and seeing the blonde beauty staring startled me. "Fate-chan! H-how long have you been watching me...?"

"Not long, but good morning Sleeping Beauty," she placed a kiss on my forehead. It feels like last night never happened at all. I mean... the kiss. "Want some breakfast?"

"Ah, um... yes, I'd love that," I snuggled into her chest and got a laugh out of her.

"Nanoha, how am I going to get breakfast if you cling onto me?" Despite her complaint, she hugged me close.

After pondering about this morning, I smiled. "Snuggle slut."

"E-eh, mou Nanoha! I'm no slut!" A punch to the shoulders.

"Ow! Hehe, it was only a phrase Fate-chan, it means that you like to snuggle a lot."

"Oh... I knew that," a blush.

"Suuuuure you did," I stuck my tongue out and to my surprise she bit my tongue! She bit me! My tongue! You don't know how red I was when she did that and added a wink to it too. I did the only thing that I could think of for revenge; I slid my leg in between and up her thighs and received a moan.

Her moan actually turned me on so I halted into a stop. We stayed in bed, not looking at each other for a long time with flustered faces. "I-I'll go get breakfast," Fate-chan hurriedly got out of bed and to the phone, her warmth was gone and I miss it already. If I can blush any further then I think I'm redder than my blood cells, my best friend who's in front of me and slightly bending forward to look at the contacts list, was only wearing lacy undergarments. She looked... hot. It never affected me before, so why now?

After eating breakfast Fate-chan decided that we visit the beach. I didn't mind since the beach sounds nice. Plus, I needed a tan, I'm too white. Getting our bikinis, packing food and getting an umbrella ready was a piece of cake, we practically ran to the beach only to find out that it was jam packed. We wouldn't be able to have some space to ourselves.

Fate-chan sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me out and to a different area. "I know another place."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, you'll see."

"Okay?"

Beckoning for me to enter the nude beach, Fate-chan used all of her might to drag me into the place. "Nooo! Fate-chan, let go! I don't want to be here!"

"Shh, you're making a scene!" At that, I stopped yelling and starting whispering. She was right, even though there were only three people here, they were staring at us. "Let's go," she cheerfully said.

"Noooo!" I tried to keep my voice low and struggled to get out of that place.

"You don't have to be nude, just keep your bathing suit on," that made me stop struggling, making her pull me so hard that I ran into her side, "a-ah, sorry."

Without saying anything, I wrapped my arms around her arm and leaned closer to her, she didn't seem to mind so we walked until we found a good spot to put the umbrella and towels. I watched as Fate-chan fixed the umbrella into the sand and opened it. We both laid our towels next to each other with the box of food at our feet.

"Ne, Fate-chan?"

"Hm?" she gestured for me to take my top off to rub oil on my back and I obliged.

"How does... how does a kiss feel like?" I felt her hands stop rubbing the oil on my skin. "I-I mean... Yuuno-kun's been asking for a kiss, but each time... I keep pushing him away. It's a scary thought, kissing I mean." Flashback of last night at the club came back and I touched my lips.

It was peaceful and quiet besides the waves of the ocean tide running up the sand and then descending back into the depths of the water. It took some time for Fate-chan to respond and also continue with the rubbing of the oil. "Um... I'm not sure Nanoha, my first kiss was with you," she whispered so quietly that I almost missed what she had just said, but thank goodness I have good ears.

I knew it... it was our first kiss. It felt, how do I say it, magical? Like time had stopped and the only person I saw and wanted was Fate-chan. "I see... ne, Fate-chan? Do you want to experiment our second kiss?"

Hands left my back and there was a lot of thinking going on. "...okay," the soft voice didn't sound scared or anything, it sounded... happy? I sighed in relief, turned around to sit up and face her only to have her turn away with a blush.

Confused, I blinked a few times, "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Y-your..." she pointed down and I felt a breeze rush up around my nipples stiffening them up.

"Kya!" Covering my breasts, I looked away and whispered, "F-Fate-chan ecchi..."

"I-it wasn't my fault!" she faced me again before turning away with a new blush.

Slapping her shoulder, I yelled, "See! Ecchi!"

"Mou... stop screaming, Nanoha, people might stare again."

"You started it," I countered.

"Hai, Hai, and I'll end it then," I blinked a few times before realizing that she had tackled me down onto the towel and pinned both of my wrists above my head, "you look beautiful, Nanoha, you always do." I turned away from her powerful gaze. "You should always just stay nude." I turned back to retort but found it hard to do after seeing her lustful eyes, but they held a tender loving gaze in them.

"Fate... –chan?"

She leaned in closer and I felt her hot breath on my lips, closing my eyes on instinct I waited for her kiss. _Is it... okay to kiss her? To kiss my best friend? I'm not... cheating on Yuuno-kun... am I?_

"Ah, I'll go buy us drinks, ne? I forgot to pack some!" And off she went, leaving me in a haze of confusion and desire.

When Fate-chan came back with drinks she didn't look very happy. "Fate-chan? What's wrong?" I reached up to pull her down and tilted my head to the side.

"So I decided to use the bathroom first before I went to buy our drinks and this guy was trying to hit on me while I was in line." The thought of that made my heart sink. "I told him to back off and he disappeared after that, but then later on after I bought the drinks he appeared again. I think I lost him again though, but before I did I told him that I was a lesbian and here with my girlfriend so he shouldn't bother at all." We both giggled after a moment of silence.

"Way to go, Fate-chan."

"Yeah. Oh no! I think that's him over there! And he brought another friend?" She face-palmed and sighed, "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"Fate-cha—"

"Nanoha."

"H-hai?"

"Kiss me."

Hesitation was not an option, so I pulled her down on top of me and started kissing her, at first it was a soft kiss and then it started getting heated up. Our bodies grinded slightly and I felt her clit through her bikini.

After awhile of kissing I felt wet in between my legs and it was rather uncomfortable. "Woah, check it out, there she is with her girlfriend!" Fate-chan groaned in annoyance and broke our kiss, looking up at the two men standing in front of us enjoying the view. "We just came by to ask you ladies out for dinner." One had a small French accent.

"We decline." Fate-chan gave them a death glare.

"Just give us a cha—"

"Look, don't you see that I'm busy making out with my girlfriend here?" They just stared without anything to say. Can't take any more of the awkward ogling, I intervened.

"Baby, why are you paying attention to them?" Wrapping my arms around her neck, I pulled Fate-chan closer. "Come back and kiss me." I was surprised when my voice sounded husky, I didn't think that I was going to pull it off.

"See, look what you did, you're making me miss out on all the fun," she turned back to me with her lips meters away from mine, "now get lost," that was the last thing Fate-chan said before devouring my lips.

The two friends didn't know what to do or say so they turned around and left. However, our make out session didn't end. I didn't want it to stop either. We were both starting to have trouble breathing and it didn't help at all that my leg was dripping wet from Fate-chan grinding her body against mine. There was also a tingly feeling between my legs; it was pulsing like a heartbeat.

Seeing Fate-chan peek an eye out to see if the guys left, she stopped and let out a sigh. Still hovering over me, she exclaimed, "Wow, you were an amazing actress there. I can't believe you fooled them!" She grinned and laughed.

"M-mou... I just, want to help... is all; and you weren't so bad yourself," blushing was all I could do in this state. Looking at where the duo disappeared I spotted an old man with a cloth over his crotch, thank goodness it was covered! Though, it was rising each second he was watching us. I shivered in disgust, "Let's go back, Fate-chan." I swiftly tied my bikini top back on.

o-oo-o-oo-o

A few weeks in France and we did the same thing every day, except look at one another. I couldn't bring myself to look Fate-chan in the eye and not blush. After the incident at the nude beach, I was wondering if I was falling in love with Fate-chan or if she even likes me at all—or if it was all just an act to her.

There was only one way to find out.

During another fun at the non-nude beach that morning, we sneaked into the hotel covered in sand. "Want to take a shower first?" I didn't look at Fate-chan and just rushed into the bathroom.

"Sure! I'll be out in a bit." Upon reaching the doors I decided to leave it open. We always have taken showers together and it didn't cross my mind about lusting for her body. _I wonder if she'll look at me differently._

I walked slowly towards the shower while swaying my hips and stripping off my bikini in a teasing way. When I got to the end, I leaned forward and turned on the hot water and then adjusted the cold to make it warm.

I caught a glimpse of Fate-chan peeping from the other side of the door on the bed before quickly looking away. That was all that I needed to confirm her feelings for me, I grinned and got inside the shower and closed the curtain. I'm so lucky that it's see-through, but she still won't be able to see my fully naked body without interference.

"Fate-chan~" I sang out, "want to take a shower with me?" I heard falling and then the ground pounding and by the time I knew it she was already naked in the bathroom on the other side of the curtain.

When she entered I stepped out and gave her a small smile before leaving her. She seemed confused at first but then the water turned off and when she entered into the room I was already on the bed waiting for her.

I can see her swallow a lump in her throat and slowly approach me inch by inch until she was climbing on top of the bed. We both had equally blushed cheeks, so it was hard to tell who was shyer than the other.

She leaned down and our noses barely touched. "Is it... okay?" I knew she was referring to Yuuno-kun, but I didn't care about that right now. Hearing the shakiness in her voice was adorable, so I pulled her down for a small kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Looking into burgundy eyes, I felt like melting. She nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Things started getting heated up again like at the beach, but this time we were fully naked so the feel of her skin was more enticing than with clothing on.

"Can I...?" She asked after kissing her way down below my waist.

"M-mou... no need to ask me, j-just do it." Nodding, she slowly licked my barely shaved clitoris and circled her tongue around before entering. I grabbed a bundle of her hair and pulled her closer inside of me. She took the sign and deepened her tongue as far as it can go.

Minutes later I felt my back arch and my hip wiggle. "F-Fate-chan... s... stop...!" But she didn't stop; she just kept licking and sucking the inside of me until I was drained. She held onto my waist and kept me steady. The only thing that I was able to do was grab and suffocate the bed sheets in my fists while grinding myself against Fate-chan's face, making her tongue deepen. Before I knew it, I let out a cry of orgasm and liquid started seeping out again like before.

Feeling Fate-chan fall onto my stomach and resting, I took this chance to roll her and do the same. "It's so new, t-this tingly feeling I feel between my thighs," I managed to breath out before licking my way down her abdomen.

"Nanoha no, sto—" Too late, I had slipped my tongue inside her and licked her inner walls before she even got the chance to stop me. _She's wet, but what is this juice stuff? It... tastes like nothing, but at the same time it tastes good._

I wanted to try something different, so I inserted a finger while pacing with my tongue. This seemed to have shocked Fate-chan since she gasped for air and pulled me closer to deepen my insertions. I slowly took out my tongue as my finger got more room to enter. Making my way up just a few meters, I found another treasure. I licked her pubic hair, "Fate-chan's hairy," she didn't seem to hear me or maybe her blush couldn't get any darker, so I moved up to her navel and kissed it.

Pacing faster, I moved my thumb to rub her clit while my finger was pumping in and out of her. That apparently did the trick because I felt her back arch and her inner walls tightening. _So this is what it looks like when it happened to me, what a beautiful sight, she looks so fragile._

Keeping my pace, I held her in place as she did me and she soon came with a loud orgasm. Her body fell back onto the bed sheets. Slowly taking my finger out, I licked the juice off and leaned down to lick the juices still pouring out of her. Too weak to move, Fate-chan told me to hold her.

As soon as I took into her arms I felt weak and we just stayed in our embrace too tired to do anything. When I came to, it was four in the evening already. We slept half of the day. "Fate-chan? Fate-chan, wake up, we have to meet my parents for dinner." Shaking the blonde finally woke her up.

"Is it morning already?" She yawned and I giggled.

Kissing her, I whispered against her lips, "No silly, its night time. We have to meet with my parents at the restaurant, remember?"

"Oh," she nodded, but still looked half asleep.

"Will a kiss wake up my prince?" I hovered over her and straddled her hips, "or will another round of sex wake her up? Hm, I wonder~" I sang out loud and leaned down to kiss my prince passionately. She pulled me closer and I felt her smile into the kiss. "Liah, chu were awake the whole time, weren't chu?"

She just giggled and nodded, "So?"

"Meanie!" I bit her neck and jumped off the bed to get ready.

"Eep! Nanoha, you're mean!" I saw puppy tears and an imaginary tail swaying ever so slightly. I hopped back to bed and gave her a kiss on the bite I made and then gave her a hungry kiss which she returned.

"Now hurry up or we'll be late! I'll blame on you if we do!" Even after saying that, I teased her eyes by swaying my hips from putting on my pink frilly panties, white stockings and then my denim shorts. After putting on my matching pink frilly bra and blue knitted sweatshirt, I turned around to find that Fate-chan only had half of her clothes on due to drooling over me. I giggled as my blonde girlfriend blushed and slowly got dressed.

When we made it to the La Cuisine restaurant within the hotel it was barely five o'clock, we rushed through the doors and scanned the building for my parents. As soon as our eyes met with a pair of adults my mom waved her hand for us to walk over to their table.

Sitting down next to each other, I noticed that mother was frowning slightly. Shaking my head I fixed my hair as I noticed a few strands were flying out like static. "Did you two eat on the way over here?" Ignoring my mother's unusual playful tone, I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, just a little snack. Ne, Fate-chan?~" I sent my girlfriend a wink receiving a blush. The waiter came a few minutes later and we all ordered different meals.

o-oo-o-oo-o

Tomorrow came and it was time to leave France and go back to Japan. We all decided to just carry our luggages this time since the first time it took us an hour to find our luggage. While sitting in the airport for our two hour flight wait, mom took me by the arm and dragged me away from dad and Fate-chan. "What's wrong, Mom?" I was confused as she stared at me for awhile before answering.

"You and Fate-chan... is there something going on between you two?"

Before it got intense, however, dad came to the rescue. "Hey you two! We're up, the plane is here!" He patted my shoulder and I dashed for Fate-chan and heard a small sigh from mom.

"Darling, you just interrupted our important conversation."

"Did I? I'm sorry Momo, forgive me?"

Blocking my parents' lovey-dovey mode out of earshot, I grabbed my luggage and Fate-chan's hand; we made our way to the line where it led us into this tube-like tunnel. Our tickets were scanned and we walked through the tunnel and into the airplane, but before entering through the door I glanced down and saw a small crack between the end of the tunnel and the airplane, we were high up in the air.

Having our luggage in the luggage compartment and seated in our designated area, I switched seats with Fate-chan to sit near the aisle again because the window seat just made me sick to the stomach.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw worried ruby eyes.

Smiling slightly, I replied, "Yes, it happened on the way here as well," giggling to lighten up the mood, "it's only a small headache, so it's no biggie. Don't worry so much, ne?" Seeing a sad nod and still a worried face, I leaned up to place a kiss on her cheeks but found our lips connected as she moved into the kiss. Mom's question came back and I backed away from the simple kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I faked a smile and waved it off, but she didn't buy it. She went along with it though.

"Mm, okay."

Not before long after the takeoff I had a sleeping blonde on my shoulder and I could feel my parents'—no, my mother's gaze from the side.

Upon landing in Japan and driving out of the airport to our house, we bid farewell to Fate-chan as she made her way home. I wanted to go with her but mom stopped me and my girlfriend got away after the gesture my mother did.

She didn't ask that question again after we had landed; it was as if she hadn't asked it at all.

_Present Time_

A time came when Yuuno-kun said he wanted to do more than just kiss. First of all, we had never kissed each other before. Second of all, I wasn't sure if he was capable of being sexual. And third of all, I'm not sure if I want to take up on his offer since I'm secretly seeing my best friend.

I didn't say anything, which he took it as a shy yes for some apparent reason I don't know why! I went over to Fate-chan's house and it didn't surprise me that she was already flustered, sweating and messy looking—a sexy messy looking Fate-chan, how yummy. I jumped the gun since blondie here was turning me on by just looking so vulnerably delicious.

Not rushing due to my girlfriend liking it slow, I whispered into her ear first, "Being hot and bothered just thinking about me, are you?" and blew into her ear ever so slowly. Seeing her shiver under my breath, I nibbled on her earlobe and trailed wet kisses down her neck.

"Na—"

I giggled, without even looking up I knew that she was trying to suppress a moan. It didn't help her that she was already turned on before I came in. "Don't hold it in, Fate-chan," I whispered before nipping her open skin.

This time her moan escaped and she didn't stop her beautiful sound from roaming throughout the room. "N-Nano... ha," hearing her stagger breath even though all I did was just kiss and nip, I smiled. I wanted to hear more. I needed to hear more.

I trailed my fingertips down her side, I was glad that her shirt was already unbuttoned and exposing her luscious breasts. Feeling her squirm under my touch, I trailed my fingers further down until they passed her lacy thong and went in between her thighs.

Groping her inner thigh just a tad bit to tease and hear another beautiful melody, I unclasped her bra and leaned down to kiss her right breast while massaging the other. Moving my left hand over her thong, I pulled it down and slowly rubbed my fingertip on her clit. She was already so wet. The thought of Fate-chan only thinking about me made me all giggly.

My hand was stopped while teasing the wet mound and I looked up to see pleading burgundy eyes. "Please..." it was barely above a whisper, but it held so much emotion. I nodded to her silent plead and slowly slid two fingers in and felt her inner walls tightened. She retracted and her body pulled away from me, letting out a small cry.

I stopped and pulled my fingers out, but she stopped me. Fate-chan held my hand and I saw a weak smile form. "Are... you sure?" I asked a little scared. "I can stop if it hurts too much, I don't want to hurt you."

Shaking her head, she mustered an "I'll be fine..." and blushed. I tilted my head to the side and she just looked away. Smiling, I was about to continue until Fate-chan did it for me. She guided my fingers passed the wet juices and back into the passage where her walls tightened even more the deeper my fingers dived in. I like how the inside of her body squeezes around my fingers.

Smirking, I kissed her cheek, "Bold now, are we?" and received a stuttered answer. Chuckling at the sight of the blonde, I saw her eyes close and her breathing picked up. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I gently slowed the pace against her inner walls just to be sure she wasn't hurting.

A small nod was all I got and then a cry came. "Don't stop..." her hand was still leading my fingers inside her and I had no choice but to continue. Soon after getting used to the pain, Fate-chan started moaning my name while pulling me into a tight hug that it was choking me it hurt; but I bet it didn't hurt as much as my two fingers inside of her. The sound of her moaning my name made thinking hard to do as I was getting turned on again.

Not thinking for awhile, a thought came in mind. "You're so M." She blushed at that and I didn't complain, I kind of like Fate-chan being an M. Does that make me an S then? If it does, I'm not going to admit it to her. Not in a million years!

After a few rounds of switching, we decided to rest our fingers and try it the men and women way. Yes, we positioned ourselves where we glided both our wet mounds together and tried our best to stay stable enough to enjoy the moment without stopping. Of course there were a few times where we couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded many orgasms. Fate-chan was too shy so I did all of the cleaning for her, though after awhile she got the courage and pushed me down to clean my body with her soft tongue.

We went for more rounds of hot body sex before getting exhausted from our heated activity.

o-oo-o-oo-o

I woke up that afternoon and found Fate-chan sound asleep in my arms. I didn't want to leave her, especially since she's the only one left in this house of hers. I need to see Yuuno-kun though. Slowly, yet quietly I made my way out of Fate-chan's house with my clothes hastily put on and down the streets.

When I made it to Yuuno-kun's house I asked him if I could take a shower first, I needed to clean Fate-chan's scent off of me so he wouldn't notice, not that I wanted to get rid of her beautiful smell. Of course he said yes and I dodged his hug and dashed for the bathroom.

Coming out of the shower, I could smell some flowery scent. When I reached his room I saw candles everywhere and the room dim. My jaw dropped and I don't know what I was feeling at that moment but I just sat on his bed with his towel wrapped around my body. His gaze on my assets gave me a shiver.

"You look beautiful today, Nanoha." _Today... today? So that means I'm never beautiful every day then? Only when I'm naked? _He leaned in for a kiss and I avoided it. _My lips only belong to Fate-chan._ He looked disappointed but pushed me down on the bed and hovered over me, it doesn't feel right. When Fate-chan does it, it feels like I'm loved. But when Yuuno-kun does it, it feels like he only wants my body.

By the time I knew it, his shirt was gone showing his average built muscles and his pants was halfway off of his legs. I looked into his eyes so that I wouldn't see his crotch and he smiled. At first he looked confident, but now he seems to be trembling.

He kissed my neck and trailed his hand down to my thigh while the other was holding my waist. My heart was pounding, but not the kind that tells me that I'm happy; it was the kind that says I'm scared. I felt his pubic hair brush against mine and he forced himself inside of me. It wasn't even passed five seconds and he already came.

I quickly pushed him away and covered myself with the towel. "I'm sorry, Yuuno-kun... I just, can't..." He was trying his hardest to stop shaking and before he could say anything, I rushed to get my discarded clothes and ran out of his room and out the door. Yup, I ran out of his house in only the towel and my clothes in hand.

I quickly made my way home; thank goodness no one was around to see me running around half naked. And thank goodness no one was home at the very least.

Taking a shower to get Yuuno-kun's smell off, I stood there with the hot water running down on me, making my fingers and toes all prune-y. I plopped down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile until I grew tired of it and eventually fell asleep.

o-oo-o-oo-o

A few months have passed after the incident at Yuuno-kun's place. At school, we acted as if nothing ever happened. Fate-chan knew something was up though, so she tried to talk to me the best way she could think of without trying to make me talk or think about what had happened. "I'll always be here for you. You can tell me anything and I'll listen." She grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze which I returned.

At home, I knew that Mom noticed something strange about me lately. I even had morning sickness. I didn't think much of it until one day she walked into my room to check up on me and asked that one question that I dreaded to hear.

"Sweetie... you have been sick lately: vomiting in the morning, not eating; what's wrong?"

Not that question, but the question following after that. I just laid in bed not saying anything but only shaking my head. After a moment of silence she asked the next question that I feared the most:

"...did Yuuno get you pregnant?"

My eyes widened slightly, the thought of being pregnant hadn't crossed my mind at all. I just shook my head again.

"...well then, did someone else get you pregnant?"

Again, I was surprised. I've only slept with Fate-chan and Yuuno-kun—no, I wouldn't even call it having sex with Yuuno-kun, he couldn't even hold himself together for _five_ seconds and he came already! Fate-chan can do it for hours long and as for Yuuno-kun, barely five seconds. I shook my head again and Mom sighed.

"If Yuuno didn't get you pregnant and no one else got you pregnant, then how do you explain your morning sickness then? Surely it has to be someone."

"Mom..."

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"...I think I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause before Mom spoke up again. "I think we just established that awhile ago. Question is, who?"

"Um... I don't think it can be Fate-chan—"

"EH!"

I covered my ears. They must be bleeding by now. "U-um... I can explain, Mo—"

"Explain then, young lady." A shiver crept up my spine and I gulped. "I see you have no answer." Staying silent was all I could do. "You know the rules of same-sex or sexual intercourse before marriage."

"Yes, Ma'am..."

"So why did you do it?"

"I... don't know." I really don't know. It didn't cross my mind whether I was doing something good or bad by sleeping with my best friend and almost sleeping with my boyfriend.

"I can't believe you and Fate-chan actually..." I looked away to avoid any eye contact, "I was right all along."

"...eh?" Twisting around to face her, I gave her a disbelieving look, "how did you know?"

"That time we were in France two months ago, you two acted different around each other. Your hair was even a mess also."

"Er, we were that obvious?" I hid under my blanket in shame.

"Don't worry, your father doesn't know about it. Only me."

One question came in mind though, how did she really know that we did it by just those small clues? "Mom... seriously, how did you know we were...?"

"Sexing each other?" She answered.

"MOM!" Great... just great... hearing that from Mom was embarrassing I don't want to hear the rest.

"I just know, a mother's intuition, you know."

Coming out from under the blanket, I stared at her. "Mom, did you ever... you know, with another women?" Her answer was looking away with her hand over her mouth and going "Don't know~" so she has to be lying! "Oh my gosh! Who was it? You did it during your teenaged years also? Who? Who! Tell me!"

"That's my little secret. You keep your secret and I keep mine."

"But Mom! You know about mine already, so tell me yours!"

She stood up and started chuckling, maybe thinking about her past sex life. "About being pregnant, you know what to do next, don't you?"

"...yes, Ma'am."

She left my bedroom and all I could do was think about what I was going to do. I would have to break up with Fate-chan and get married with Yuuno-kun before people start noticing that I'm pregnant.

I somehow got hold of a pregnancy test and decided to test it out. A sigh escaped my lips as I stared at my drawer with the test result laying on it.

My phone started vibrating before playing its ringtone signaling a call. I knew who the person was before even looking at the caller ID. Yuuno-kun. Why is he calling at this time?

Picking up my phone, I answered his call and heard him all cheery. On the other side of the line, I can hear people and what sounded like a karaoke booth. "Hey..." I tried to sound tired.

"_What's wrong? I thought since you looked gloomy a few days ago that I could cheer you up by treating you to sing at a karaoke place."_

"Not now, Yuuno-kun..." _And I've been like this for a few months, not just for a few days... how did he just see it now and not long ago?_ I heaved a sigh.

"_Why? What's wrong? You can tell me anything."_

'_I'll always be here for you. You can tell me anything and I'll listen.'_ Fate-chan's voice echoed into my head. I gripped onto my phone and took a deep breath.

"Yuuno-kun..."

"_Yes?"_

"...I'm..." I looked at the test on my drawer and took a deep breath, "pregnant..."

There was a long silent pause and I knew that he had put me on mute. _"Sorry, had to get out of that place. They were singing so loud!"_ I can hear him laughing.

"Yuuno-kun... were you not listening? I said that I was—"

"_Pregnant?"_ He finished for me.

"Yes..."

"_Who's the father...?"_

"Yuuno-kun! You know that you're the only guy I've slept with!" _Not that it was ever counted as sex. And I've slept with Fate-chan many times, but she's a girl; she can't get me pregnant. _I decided to keep my thoughts to myself.

"_Oh..."_

"Oh? Is that all you can say?"

"_Nanoha, look... I love you and all, but... I'm not ready to be a father just yet. And we don't know if it really is my child or not since we didn't even go that far."_

"You didn't even use protection—...are you saying that you're breaking up with me just because you're insecure?"

"_More or less... I'm sorry, Nanoha."_

"Screw you! I'm breaking up with you first!" I stared at my phone. I had just hung up on Yuuno-kun. And worse yet, I said some cruel things, but he hurt me too. A sob came and I quickly dialed Fate-chan's number.

She answered not a second later, _"Nanoha! How ar—Nanoha? Are you okay?"_ Holding back a sob was difficult. Especially since Fate-chan rushed over to my house and hugged me tightly but gently in her arms. I had told her everything, about being pregnant and the break up. "Nanoha, it's going to be alright. Forget that Yuuno. You still have me." She combed my hair and placed soft kisses on my head.

"I just... I didn't..."

"Shhh, I know," Fate-chan held me closer to her and I felt her heart rapidly beating. I cried harder into her chest because it was my fault that Fate-chan was scared right now. The news probably brought heartache to her. "I'll take care of you and the baby, Nanoha. Let's elope to a place where we can get married. California seems nice, hm?"

Slowly, but shockingly I looked up and was met with caring eyes. "Do you... do you really mean it?" I whispered as I looked down, feeling my face heat up.

"Yes, I do. I mean every word I said and going to say. I love you, Nanoha. I don't want to lose you, not to anyone. Not again." She lifted my chin and in response I closed my eyes to receive a tender kiss.

"...yes," I answered her after awhile of the chaste kiss. She rested her forehead against mine and smiled. "I love you too, Fate-chan, more than you'll ever know." _Fate-chan's the one that I love, not Yuuno-kun._

"I know."

"I didn't... sleep with Yuuno-kun," I admitted after staring into her loving eyes. She gave me a confused look and tilted her head to the side. "...I didn't have sex with Yuuno-kun," I whispered more to myself than to Fate-chan.

She just smiled and hugged me close like I was going to disappear if she let go, like that one afternoon...

"I love you, Nanoha."

"I love you too, Fate-chan."

"I won't let anyone take you away from me. Nor will I neglect your child if you want to keep it."

"...thank you, Fate-chan," I buried my face into the crook of her neck, "it means a lot to me, even though it's Yuuno-kun's child, I still want to raise it."

o-oo-o-oo-o

Five years later after Fate-chan and I got married in California—though it took forever to convince Mom that I love Fate-chan and it wasn't a mistake to marry her she finally gave approval—I wanted to do a blood test to see if Yuuno-kun really was the father of our child. I was able to get Yuuno-kun to do a blood test just in case it matches.

The results are in and we were called into Dr. Shamal's office. I'm so glad that I have a woman as my doctor; I wouldn't be able to handle another man touching me. I don't know if it's always my imagination, but she tends to stare at my wife; it makes me jealous that she does, even though Fate-chan doesn't seem to notice it.

I'm glad Fate-chan's always oblivious to other peoples' feelings towards her and only focuses on me, but it still annoys me that they check out my wifey when I'm around, or worse when I'm NOT around!

Anyway, as we wait in my doctor's office, she looks through the file with my information on it and looks up at us. I was kind of scared when she stared blankly at us for a few seconds, it felt like minutes. "Here," she placed the file in front of us and pointed at the important answer we were waiting for, "the father of your child is Yuuno Scrya."

I looked over to Fate-chan and saw her barely visible smile. "But," it made us both look back at the doctor and blink in confusion, "you're not the mother of your child, Takamachi Nanoha."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "That can't be! I gave birth to her! I'm confused here, Dr. Shamal."

"I am too. We have a different blood match here," she looked at Fate-chan and back at me, "did you do a transfer donor from your friend and wife over to you, by any chance?"

"A wha?" Fate-chan squeezed my hand and it calmed me down a bit.

"A transfer donor. Meaning did you have your friend give a donor to your wife here," she gestured to Fate-chan, "and have it transferred to you?"

Even more confused, I shook my head. "No, we didn't."

"By any chance, did you two have sex before you had sex with your friend then?" A blush crept up my cheeks as she asked that, especially since she casually said it. "I see, I see. That's explains why."

"Explains what?" Fate-chan recovered from the embarrassment faster than I did.

"You probably passed on your eggs over to your wife and when she did the deed with your friend, his sperm found your egg and not your wife's. To be precise, you're the one that got pregnant inside of your wife." Fate-chan pointed to herself not comprehending. "In any case, were you on your menstrual system when we two—"

Too many words to hear, my head exploded.

Fate-chan thought for a moment and then nodded slightly. "Come to think of it... I started right when we were going to end."

"To put it simply, one out of one hundred rare cases does this happen, passing on an egg and getting pregnant. I'm surprised that you two pulled it off. I didn't even think that it was possible. Bravo!"

I wasn't sure if I should be happy to hear her "good" news, but it made me happy that Fate-chan was the mother by biological blood and I was the carrier. That explains our daughter's Christmas eyes. From Yuuno-kun and... Fate-chan. I smiled as I stood up to shake Dr. Shamal's hand. "Thank you, Doctor."

"No need to thank me, just doing my job. Good luck with your child you two." She wrote some information down and bid us farewell.

A few days later after I had told Yuuno-kun the news, however, he said he was sorry and wanted to get back together. I kindly declined and told him that I will always be faithful to Fate-chan and never leave her nor our daughter's side, ever.

Upon reaching home, our little blonde Christmas-eyed monster attacked us from the side. "Ah! Vivio!" we all laughed and tickled her to the point she couldn't laugh anymore. My happy family. The choices that I had to make to get this far. I'm glad I have Fate-chan and Vivio in my life. I couldn't be any happier.

o-oo-o-oo-o

**A/N: **Woot! I didn't know where to end, so I just stopped it here! Yay! We're done! Did you like it? Good? Bad? Confusing? Sorry, I'm not even sure if it's possible that that can happen, the whole egg transfer during sex and then getting pregnant and being the carrier. If it's not true then yeah, I made it up. I tried to research it, but failed. Dx Of course the whole egg transferring doesn't exist, I thought I'd just make things... oh I dunno, interesting? Thank you for reading and please review! Critiques and such are appreciated! Please be nice! :D

Sorry for the lack of motivation!

~Fate


End file.
